


Is...that my shirt?

by e_of_west_glendia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sirius stole Sirius’ shirt, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_of_west_glendia/pseuds/e_of_west_glendia
Summary: Sirius keeps Remus’ shirt for an odd amount of time.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Is...that my shirt?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the tumblr prompt “Is...that my shirt?”

“Is that my shirt?” 

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit. I’m screwed, Sirius thought. 

Remus was standing in the doorway, one eyebrow raised and a sideways smirk creeping across his face. His eyes trained on Sirius, who was doing his best not to look guilty.

It was indeed Remus’ shirt. In fact it was one of his favorite shirts. Sirius had found it on the floor a little while ago and he had meant to give it back. He really had! He just kinda...forgot. Less forgot more…got attached. Sirius was beginning to wish he’d just given it back when he found it. It wasn’t that it was uncommon for the Marauders to share each other’s clothes. Far from it, actually. It’s just that this shirt was about two sizes too big and belonged to the boy that he might like just a little. Ok, a lot. But now was not time to dwell on that. Now, he had to figure out how to explain this one away without looking like a total idiot. 

“Yep, it is.” 

Remus snorted and walked into the room, plopping down on his bed and reaching around to the drawer to the side. 

“You know I’ve been looking for it right?” Remus asked, back still turned to Sirius. 

Sirius nodded, then realizing that Remus couldn’t see him said, “Mhm, yeah, I know. I found it a couple of days ago. I meant to give it back but I just kinda...forgot.” 

Remus shut the drawer and twisted around, a candy bar clutched in his hand. 

“I could’ve sworn just last week you told me you had an impeccable memory.” 

Sirius nodded in agreement. “I stand by that statement.” He took a seat next to Remus, who rolled his eyes and started peeling the wrapper off of his candy bar. 

“Whatever you say Mr. ‘Impeccable memory man’. Just don’t forget to do McGonagall’s essay, the one that’s due tomorrow.” 

“Shit,” Sirius winced. He’d totally forgotten about that essay. 

Remus laughed and flopped backwards, closing his eyes and resting one hand underneath his head. Sirius turned and sat on his knees, staring down at Remus. He really was beautiful. Tawny curls that had overgrown just a little bit, falling onto Remus’ forehead and into his eyes. Sirius had to resist the urge to brush them away, instead trying to focus on some other facial feature. That was a mistake. He’d ended up looking at his freckles. Like their own mini solar system, scattered across his face with a large cluster over his nose. They reminded Sirius of the constellations they’d see in the astronomy tower when they went there late at night. How many of those constellations could he trace into Remus’ freckles he wondered. And his scars, the ones that Remus absolutely hated but Sirius loved. They told a story, he thought. A story of one of the strongest people he knew. A true survivor. Only Remus didn’t see them that way. He saw them as more of a burden, a reminder of the part of himself he hated the most. Sirius really wished he wouldn’t see them that way. 

Remus opened an eye and peered up at Sirius curiously. 

“You alright, mate?” 

Sirius nodded fervently. “All good.” 

Remus closed his eyes again. He was silent for a moment and then he chuckled. 

“What,” Sirius asked. 

Remus laughed again. “Oh nothing it’s just...well this is the only way you’ll ever be taller than me unless you stand on a chair.”

Sirius scowled and yanked a pillow over from further up the bed. He brought it down over Remus’ head. “Asshole.” 

“Thanks, I try.” 

Remus smirked up at him while Sirius glared back. His expression twisting into confusion a moment later. 

“Speaking of essays, weren’t you supposed to meet up with Lily in the library or something?” 

Remus pushed himself into his elbows, shoving the last of the chocolate bar into his mouth. 

“Yeah, she told me she was probably going to be a little late so I decided to stop by the dorm for a bit.” 

“Oh,” Sirius said rather intelligently. 

“I should probably head down now, actually,” Remus said, pushing off the bed. He scooped up his bag and headed for the door. 

“I’ll see you at dinner,” Remus said over his shoulder. 

Sirius started nodding before he demented something. 

“Hey!” Remus stopped. “Don’t you want your shirt back?” 

“Keep it,” Remus shrugged. “I don’t need it right now.” 

Sirius opened his mouth to respond but Remus beat him to it. 

“Besides, it looks good on you.” Remus smiled at him and then exited the dormitory. 

Sirius practically choked on air. Oh yeah, he was so totally, and completely screwed.


End file.
